


full of surprises

by winrina



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff and Humor, jennies the biggest chaelisa shipper lol, mention of red velvet, mention of turtle rabbit kim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winrina/pseuds/winrina
Summary: chaeyoung meets lisa, the new barista at her town’s local coffee shop. while walking home with her, she finds out that she’s full of surprises.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 28





	full of surprises

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAND MORE ONESHOTS OF MINE W DIFF CHARACTERS YEEHAW

"Chaeyoung!"

Chaeyoung looked up from her novel and adjusted her glasses. She smiled at the sight of her best friend approaching her.

"Hey, Nini," Chaeyoung greeted as her best friend, Jennie, sat down next to her, "What are you doing here?"

"Just wondering where you were. This is so typical of you.”

"What do you mean?" Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows.

"Cooped up in the library. Either studying or reading a book," Jennie explained, "You never live or go out."

"That's just the way I am," Chaeyoung shrugged, "You should've known when you signed up to be my best friend."

Jennie chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"How was your date?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Ah, it went great!" Jennie exclaimed, "Jisoo looked really pretty and treated me well."

"That's good! It's nice to hear you guys are doing well," Chaeyoung smiled.

"Thanks, Chaeyoungie," Jennie side hugged Chaeyoung, "What about you? Got your eye on anyone?"

"Nope. Just me and my books."

"Fuck your books," Jennie said as she closed the book Chaeyoung was reading.

"H-Hey! I didn't bookmark it!" Chaeyoung whined.

Jennie rolled her eyes, "There's a party tonight at Joy’s. Please consider coming along with Jisoo and I."

"Come on, Jennie, you know how I'm not a party person," Chaeyoung groaned as she desperately tried to find where she left off in her book.

"Get out of your comfort zone for once," Jennie stated.

Chaeyoung sighed, "Jennie, even if I do accept your extravagant offer, I'll thirdwheel with you and Jisoo."

"So? Maybe you'll find a girl in there," Jennie shrugged, “Speaking of which, I heard there’s a new chick that recently moved here. Her name’s apparently Lisa, I think, and she’s one hell of a dancer, according to Seulgi.”

”Maybe, you’ll hit it off with her.”

"Jennie!"

“And you told me someone just moved right next door! That could be her, oh my god, it’s fate.”

“God, Jennie,” Chaeyoung rubbed her forehead, “Drop it, please. Nothing will happen, jesus.”

"God, you're such a hopeless and useless lesbian," Jennie groaned.

Chaeyoung glared at her as she sighed in relief when she found where she last left off, "I don't want to go. I won't be comfortable doing so."

"Fine, fine," Jennie sighed, "I'm gonna go now because I'm bored and I don't want you to explain to me what happens in each chapter again."

Chaeyoung didn't look up but waved Jennie goodbye.

—

"Mom! I'm going out!"

Chaeyoung popped in her airpods as she walked to one of her favorite places to be at. One of her quiet places to relax and chill out.

The local coffee shop.

It's not a long walk from Chaeyoung’s house but Chaeyoung loved going there. She just hasn't been there in a while because she's been spending her time in the library, putting school first and getting her work done to achieve outstanding grades.

Once she sees the shop in the distance, a smile appeared on her face. Her long, brown hair danced with the wind and her wispy bangs lifted, exposing her forehead.

As soon as she entered the coffee shop, she took a deep breath, inhaling the homey scent. She went up to the counter to order her drink.

"Hi, there! How may I help you?"

Chaeyoung was taken back. Yerim, her close friend that works there, wasn't the barista. Instead, it was a different girl. A very pretty girl. She was pale, the same height, blonde with bangs, and had the biggest smile on her face. Chaeyoung was confused but she wasn't complaining.

"Um... miss?"

Right. Chaeyoung was staring.

"Oh! S-Sorry, I was just wondering where Yerim was?" Chaeyoung asked politely, her voice growing small from getting caught.

"Ah, Yerim and I divided our shifts. You see, I'm new here, I just started last week," The girl explained, "Yerim’s shift just ended, my shift ends when the shop closes."

"Oh, I see," Chaeyoung breathed out, "May I have an Iced Chai Tea Latte?"

"Sure thing! Is that all?" The girl asked.

Chaeyoung nodded. The girl smiled and began to make the drink. Chaeyoung just stood by and admired the girl. The girl was pretty, really pretty. She never saw anyone like her. Chaeyoung saw how concentrated the girl was while making her drink. It made her look even prettier than she already is.

"Here you go, miss. Enjoy," The girl winked. Chaeyoung looked down as she felt her cheeks heating up.

She sat down at her usual spot, the one near the window, and immediately grabbed her phone to fix her hair.

"God, I really looked like this while talking to the pretty barista?" She grumbled as she brushed her hair with her fingers and quickly fixed her bangs, "Stupid wind."

Chaeyoung placed her glasses on the bridge of her nose and opened her novel to continue reading. Chaeyoung loves to read. More than anyone she knows. She likes the feeling of picturing the story in her head while reading.

She's currently reading a romance novel. It's her favorite genre. She doesn't express it much but, she hopes to find love similar to the love the characters in her novel get to experience. She hopes to find the one. The one person that'll give her that love every day for the rest of her life. She sighed happily as she's satisfied with how the story is playing out.

She spent hours and hours in the coffee shop reading her novel. She was so concentrated on reading that the light turning off caught her off guard. Then, she realized that the shop was closing.

"Hey, you've been here for hours," The cute barista chuckled as she continued washing the tabletops.

Chaeyoung shyly smiled, "Yeah. I guess I got lost in my novel."

The cute barista chuckled softly and continued cleaning.

"What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?" Chaeyoung asked.

"Lisa," She replied simply, "You?"

"Chaeyoung. My name's Chaeyoung," She answered.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl," Lisa exhaled. Chaeyoung felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Wait, are you that new girl at school that's apparently a really good dancer?" Chaeyoung asked as Lisa became more familiar to her.

"I guess so," Lisa shrugged with a smirk.

Chaeyoung was in awe. She didn’t think much of her when Jennie talked about her but, seeing her in person, she’s utterly speechless.

"Now that you say, you look familiar too," Lisa furrowed her eyebrows, "Don't you hang out with that really popular girl? The one with all the Chanel?”

Chaeyoung giggled and nodded, "Correct. Jennie’s been my best friend since middle school. She's the polar opposite from me but they say opposites attract."

"Nice to know," Lisa smiled as she dusted herself off.

Chaeyoung smiled back as she finished her novel.

"Hey, I'm about to walk home since it's getting late," Chaeyoung said as she gathered her stuff, "It was really nice meeting you, Lisa."

"Oh, same here," Lisa replied, "I was just about to close up."

"Really? Where do you live?"

"Just the street across the road," Lisa answered.

"No way! I live there, too!" Chaeyoung exclaimed with a big smile.

"You're kidding?" Chaeyoung shook her head, "What a small world. Here, I'll quickly close up the shop and we can walk home together."

"Sounds good," Chaeyoung smiled, feeling all fuzzy inside.

She walked outside and waited for Lisa to finish up. Chaeyoung looked up and looked at the beautiful moon. It was a full moon. Chaeyoung closed her eyes and smiled.

"Hey."

Chaeyoung turned around and saw Lisa exiting and closing the shop.

"Ready to go?"

Chaeyoung nodded. So, they walked. They stood side by side and walked slow.

"So, what are your hobbies?" Chaeyoung asked as she held her book close to her chest.

"Really? Hobbies?" Lisa chuckled.

"What? I want to know you better," Chaeyoung shrugged.

"Okay well, dancing is the main hobby I have," Lisa answered, "What about you? What's yours?"

"I read, I write poetry sometimes, I paint, I play guitar and I sing," Chaeyoung responded.

"Wow, you sing?" Lisa questioned. Chaeyoung nodded.

"You must be good. Your voice already is so airy and angelic," Lisa added, "I imagine your singing voice to be outstanding."

Chaeyoung softly laughed, "Thank you. Singing is just what I do with myself in front of my mirror."

"Do you mind singing for me? I'd love to hear your voice."

"Sure, what song?"

Lisa hummed to think, "Any song is good, I just want to hear your voice."

"Okay then."

They stopped walking and Lisa stood in front of Chaeyoung to watch her properly. The latter grew flustered at the way Lisa was looking at her.

"Ah, why are you looking at me like that~" Chaeyoung whined as she looked down with heated cheeks.

Lisa cheekily giggled, "I want to watch you sing. No pressure."

Chaeyoung took a deep breath and sang the chorus of the first song that popped up in her head.

_For you nan apado joha_

_Hamkkehaneun dongan_

_Neoege sangcheoman namgyeojun nanikka_

_But you nega wonhan sarang_

_Naboda naeun saram manna haengbokhae_

_Nal ijeul mankeum maneun anigil_

Lisa applauded with a big smile on her face, "I'd fall in love with you if you sang that to me every day."

Chaeyoung widened her eyes and felt her cheeks and ears heat up immediately, "L-Lisa! How could you say that? You barely know me.”

Lisa shrugged, "It's true. I would."

Chaeyoung was still extremely flustered, "W-Well... good to know."

Lisa smirked and stared at Chaeyoung and The latter can't seem to look away. They just stayed like that, staring into each other's eyes, and no one dared to look away.

After a couple of minutes, Chaeyoung finally looked away, still a bit flustered.

"Shall we continue walking?" She asked as if nothing ever happened. Lisa nodded and held Chaeyoung’s hand.

Chaeyoung looked down and grew more flustered, "What on earth are you doing?"

"Holding your hand," Lisa replied, "It's soft."

"Thanks?" Chaeyoung replied, followed by a chuckle. Lisa looked down and smiled.

"Oh, I also remembered that you said you played the guitar," Lisa brought up.

"Yeah, been doing it for years now," Chaeyoung responded.

"Wow, you're so interesting," Lisa exhaled as she swung their intertwined hands.

"Is that a good thing?"

Lisa squeezed her hand, "Of course. It's a great thing, actually."

Chaeyoung laughed softly.

"Your laugh is so cute," Lisa cooed, "Just like you."

"Ah, stop with that," Chaeyoung whined.

Then, it happened again with Lisa stopped walking to face her.

They stared at each other. Lisa confidently took a step closer to Chaeyoung. Being Chaeyoung, she would've backed up but surprisingly, something made her stay put. It didn't surprise Lisa but she took one more step closer and cupped her cheek.

There wasn't much distance between them and that's what excited them a bit. Expecting something to happen, Chaeyoung slowly closed her eyes. Lisa smiled slightly at the thought of Chaeyoung thinking the same thing as her and leaned in slowly. Before anything could happen, a car that drove passed startled them, forcing them to pull away.

That's when it hit Chaeyoung. If that car didn't drive past, she would've been lip-locked with Lisa.

"Oh god," Chaeyoung muttered. She began to speed walk.

"Chaeyoung! Wait!"

Lisa caught up to Chaeyoung and swiftly turned her around, which caught her off guard.

"Why are you speeding up?"

"Lisa, if it wasn't for that car, we'd be kissing right now!" Chaeyoung exclaimed.

"And that's so bad because..?"

"Because we barely know each other! Hell, I don't even know your last name, Lisa," Chaeyoung added, "This is going by way too fast. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Why didn't you react? You basically stayed still."

"I... I guess I was just caught up in the moment," Chaeyoung mumbled as she looked down, "I wasn't thinking straight, okay?"

Lisa tilted her head as she wasn't convinced by Chaeyoung’s words.

"It's getting late we should really start heading home now," Chaeyoung changed the subject as she continued walking.

"Agh, Chaeyoung! You can't just walk away from that!" Lisa called out as she jogged, "You can't pretend that it didn't happen."

"Well, that’s what I’m doing!" Chaeyoung exclaimed, "Hurry up, my house is just right there."

"That's your house?" Lisa asked as she pointed to it. Chaeyoung nodded.

"I moved in right next door."

Chaeyoung lips parted, "Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Nope, princess, I'm right next door," Lisa chuckled with a smirk.

"Princess? Seriously?"

"That's what you are," Lisa shrugged.

"Aish! Will you stop with the lines?" Chaeyoung groaned.

"What? You don't like?”

Chaeyoung shook her head, “I really don’t.”

"What a shame," Lisa pouted, "...princess."

Chaeyoung rolled her eyes, "You are so annoying."

"Oh really?" Chaeyoung nodded, "You didn't seem to think that five minutes ago."

"Now, you're just irritating."

"Nope, I'm none of those. I just like to tease you," Lisa shrugged. Chaeyoung pouted and folded her arms.

"Agh, stop pouting," Lisa laughed, "Come on, let's go."

Lisa grabbed Chaeyoung’s hand and began full on sprinting.

"Hey! Why are we running?!" Chaeyoung yelped.

"Because it's more fun this way!" Lisa exclaimed.

They stopped on Chaeyoung’s lawn, panting to catch their breaths.

"Gosh... y-you're too much," Chaeyoung breathed out. Lisa chuckled.

"Well, I'm gonna go inside now," Chaeyoung sighed, "This was... interesting, Lisa."

"Lisa Manoban."

Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows, “Pardon?”

"That's my full name. Lisa Manoban."

"Ah, okay," Chaeyoung breathed out, “Park Chaeyoung.”

"It was a pleasure to know you, Park Chaeyouny," Lisa winked.

"Likewise. Hopefully, I'll see you around in school."

As Chaeyoung was walking up to her front steps, Lisa called out, "Chaeyoung, wait!"

She turned around and saw Lisa jogging up to her.

"What, Lisa?"

Lisa cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, just like that. No warning, no pause. Just like that.

Sure, it shocked Chaeyoung but she actually didn't mind it and she sank into the kiss. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds and when it ended, Lisa smirked and walked next door to her house.

Chaeyoung, extremely red and sweaty, ran her fingers along her lips that had the lingering feeling of Lisa’s on it.

"You're full of surprises, Lisa Manoban."

**Author's Note:**

> i love hope not ugh on repeat 24/7


End file.
